DBZ Meets Angel pt1: The Dagger of Destiney
by GreenArrow202021
Summary: SUP YALL, CHAP. 2 IS FINALLY UP FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING, WORKING ON CHAP THREE, PLEASE R AND RThis is actually a cross between DBZ and the hit series Angel on the WB, Trunks is a vampire hunter who ran away from home after his dad was murdered
1. A Night At the Club

**DBZ Meets Angel Pt. 1: The Dagger of Destiny**

**By: AngelFan202021**

**Chapter 1: A Night at the Club**

**Las Angeles, California: 8:50 A.M.**

**Trunks P.O.V.**

Vampires; scum of the universe. Power hungry monsters with one thought, one emotion, immense hatred. Living amongst us in disguise, hunting for the next innocent soul to devour. Creatures of the night, granted with eternal life, while we humans are doomed to rot in the ground like animals, while the real animals get to prowl the earth until Judgment Day. They make me sick. They cannot be allowed to live, and I will see to it that they don't. I refuse to let them poison my city with their kind. My name is Trunks Brief, I am a vampire hunter, and I intend to hunt, and I won't stop until my very last breath.

Many people don't understand why I'm a hunter, and not a slayer, a slayer and a hunter are different, hunters choose their path, hunters choose to hunt down and kill vampires. Slayers are born into it, it's their destiny, and also, unlike hunters, slayers are gifted with special abilities. Their athletic ness and strength are doubled, and slayers are always girls. I know a slayer, I dated her for about a year, before I broke it off and moved to L.A. Her name was Buffy Summers, a well-known, and well feared vampire slayer, the only girl, besides one other, that I could ever tell the truth to.

Las Angeles, a city everyone wants to visit, and a city that, before the day ends, everyone wants to leave. And that's just those who don't know what really goes on here, what happens in secret, after the sun goes down, the freaks come out. They are the lucky ones, the ones who don't know, they don't have to live I fear of demons, vampires, or werewolves attacking them in the middle of the night, because to them, they don't exist. They're just something invented to scare people…if only that were true. They are truly lucky, because they don't know that this world is full of sick, twisted, vile, and disgusting things. The like of which seem to sprout from right here, within the heart of L.A.

I'm on the hunt now; well actually it's more like a stakeout. Jesus! Who does this scumbag think he is? The guy walks into a diner in the middle of the night and doesn't order anything. That in it, is usually a dead give away. He must be freshly bitten. His scent is strong, less than a week old.

Yes, I said scent. You see, I'm not a normal human; in fact, I'm only half human, on my mom's side. My other half is Saiyen, no it's not some sort of demon, it's an alien race, but they were wiped out a long time ago. That side of my bloodline comes from my father, he was also a vampire hunter, but he was lured into a trap and killed. Turns out vampires are the only creatures on earth that can kill a Saiyen. Anyway, being half Saiyen I have been granted with special powers of my own. I don't use many of them. Some I have forgotten, some I can't help but use, like my strength, it multiplied times ten, than that of a normal human, and my ability of enhanced scent, I've manipulated it to where I can sniff out a vampire from across the room, although I still need to perfect it. I tend to block it out when someone is in mortal danger. I guess it's just the natural hero inside me. And one other thing gets in the way of my scent, the older the vampire, the more faint his scent; thankfully, most vampires nowadays aren't any older than two hundred years old.

I haven't seen any action in days and this appearance of a vampire was a refreshing feeling. I watched him intently; strands of my lavender hair covered my face, hiding the intense hatred in my blue eyes. He looked nervous, he hasn't fed in awhile, and I feel the last time he fed was off the vampire that changed him. His hair was messy in a shag of long curls. His complexion had not yet paled, though he might not, but it's highly unlikely, nowadays vampires don't have the same patients as the older ones have.

He's stood up, his eyes set on a young woman, blond, early twenties, the usual target, no intention to turn them, just to suck them dry. I watched him walk outside, through the window, he appeared to be flirting with her, and she fell for it. He took her down the street and to a dark alley. Time to get down to business.

I stood, tossing a five onto the table, my body length leather coat neatly wrapped around my body, hiding its confines from the public eye. I've equipped myself with the usual hunter equipment, stakes, crosses, tow hand guns, bullets of my own design, sunlight fragmented, when it enters the vamps body, it instantly splits open, sending a serge of light energy through their body, half as powerful as the sun itself. I also have a cross of my own, a tiny silver cross, latched to a silver chain, it hung from my neck, my most prized possession, it was a gift from my father, before he died.

I stepped outside into the cold dark of night, just in time to see him leading her into the alleyway. I followed him, stopping just before the turn, I peered around the corner, he had her against the wall, and they were kissing. She was a fast worker. I turned the corner, walking into the alleyway, my footsteps echoing softly as they touch the damp pavement. I saw him trailing down to the exposed, delicious flesh of her neck, then it happened, his faced morphed into the natural vampire state, teeth poking out, eyes cringed in apparent anger, he was ready to sink his teeth into her soft, smooth flesh. I was to fast. I met him with a powerful fist to the jaw; he stumbled away from her and looked around, facing me, his attacker. Upon seeing his face, the girl let out a loud scream, which went ignored. The vampire lunged at me, I twirled out of the way, pulling out a silver stake from my belt as I do so, I stabbed the stake into his back, penetrating the skin and sinking it deep into his withered heart, and he fell to the floor, a pile of dust.

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl, turning towards her, her back was still against the wall.

"I…I'm fine…I…what was that thing?" she asked, her response in a stutter.

"A vampire. Word of advice, don't make out with a guy you just met…especially in a dark alley, that alone is a dead give away" I finished.

I turned quickly, walking out of the alley and onto the wet streets of South Central L.A. I check my watch, three a.m. better head home.

I had just begun to walk when the familiar sent hit me again…vampires…and a human? Together? Must be a turning about to take place…wait a minute…motor oil? Just then a car sped by, music blaring out of the speakers, that's where the sent came from, looked like my night wasn't over yet.

I followed the car; they stopped at what appeared to be an abandoned building. There was a symbol spray painted above the door, an ancient symbol, and one that I recognized immediately. I was standing only ten feet away from a secret vampire nightclub. The smell of the wicked undead filled my nostrils almost immediately, like a thick cloud of poison I could gag on, the human's sent was no longer traceable, either it was covered by all the vamps, or she was changed already. I watched as a group of vampires entered the building, there was a huge vampire keeping guard. The door shut again with a loud clank, there was not doorknob on the outside…this was a problem.

I walked up to the door and knocked softly, the metal ice cold to the touch, the door opened, and the large vampire looked at me curtly, then asked for the password…wonderful.

"Password?" I said in a fake New Yorker accent, "Ya telling me I got to have a password to get into a place like this? Shit, back in the big apple we ain't need no password"

"If you don't know the password, you'll have to kill me in order to get into this club" The big ugly bodyguard vamp said to me, oh the audacity.

"Kill ya?" I retaliated, still New Yorker, then back to normal, "Sounds like a good plan"

In a flash, I took out a stake and rammed it into his heart before he had the chance to react, fell to the ground, nothing but a meaningless pile of dust.

"Dumb ass" I said, shaking my head at his stupidity. I walk into the building.

I stopped at the end of the long hallway; blood was shooting down from the water sprinklers in the ceiling. The vampires were dancing to an upbeat techno like dance music, many had their mouths wide open, taking in the thick red liquid. The blood stopped falling, and the vampires continued dancing, drenched in the blood of I don't want to know what. I sniffed around, no sign of the human, just vampires.

"Hmm? All well" I said to myself, reaching into either side of my long coat.

I pulled out to large silver handheld guns, Desert Eagles. I held them up, ready to go in, guns blazing. I took one more look around and smirked, "Party time"

I raised my guns and began to fire, the first bullet hit a vampire dead on, straight through the heart, and he burst into flames and fell to the floor a pile of ash. Bullets bounced all over the place, slamming into vampires and disintegrating them. I fired and fired, until that one horrid moment when I fired my guns, and all that escaped from the barrels was a soft clicking sound, empty. I replaced my guns where they belonged and reached into the back of my belt. I pulled out two metal stakes, grasping them firmly in each hand.

"Time to do this the old fashioned way"

I charged in on the still large group of ugly, and royally pissed off vampires. I stabbed my stake into one vampire's skin, penetrating his undead heart and making dust out of him. I repeated the same moves on a few more vamps, but they eventually got wise to my little maneuvers, and soon, they had me surrounded. The vampires began to lunge at me out of spite and anger, I stabbed a few of them through the heart, turning them to dust, but there were to many of them. They had me surrounded and the circle was getting smaller with each step. Their vampire faces stared at me with hunger, they were ready to sink their sharp fangs into my soft skin. I closed my eyes prepared for the worst, and when the worst doesn't come, I open them again. The circle was broken, and the vampires' attention was elsewhere

I followed their gaze; it was focused on the entrance. Three men stood, align, at the foot of the entrance hall. The man in the middle was pale, and he had a cold, angry look in his eyes; he wore all black, with a knee long black trench coat wrapped around him; he stood there, his arms hanging at his side.

The young man to his right was a tall, shaved balled, man; his skin was a nice soft brown; not to light and not to dark. The man on the left side of the man in the middle stood poised, holding up a large cross-bow, he to wore a long knee length coat, but his was white, he wore black pants and a white buttoned collared shirt underneath. The black man wore a blue hooded sweatshirt, and blue jeans.

The man in the middle stepped forward, crossing his arms to his chest. A door opened from somewhere behind me and an old, rather ugly demon came out, his face was a bright crimson red, and all the face cream in the world couldn't get rid of the massive wrinkles this man had on his face. He wore a long religious like iridescent robe, the colors were bright green and yellow, needless to say, they stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Angelus. How nice of you to join us," the demon said, his voice raspy and painful to listen to, if not, pathetic, "my minions and I were just about to enjoy a wonderful dinner"

Angelus? Why did that name sound familiar?"

"It's just Angel now, Sparkus, you know that" the man said.

"Of course it is, how silly of me to forget. I suppose you're here to _try_ and stop us from devouring this aggressive, yet obviously tasty morsel?"

"Yeah…something like that"

"Well, I hope you don't mind if we put up a fight. A good fight is so hard to find these days y'know"

A smile had crept up on the Angel's face, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sparkus"

Angel lunged forward, grabbing the demon's head, palm on each side. He turned the demon's head to one side, and then twisted it to the other, a loud snap could be heard and the demon fell to the floor lifeless. Angel looked up at the vampires angrily. They scattered like roaches, climbing out of windows, escaping through back doors, not putting up a fight at all, apparently there was something about this guy they were scared of, not that I could see why.

"Well…that was easier than it ought to have been" the man in the glasses said, his accent was English; "they all just ran off".

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Wes" Angel said.

"Looks like one of 'em had the balls to stay" the black man said, walking up next to Angel.

I looked at him coolly; "I'm not a vampire"

"And how are we supposed to believe that?"

"Two reasons, Gunn" Angel said, "One, he's got a cross around his neck, and two, id know. Trust me, he's not a vampire".

"No I'm not," I said to Angel, facing him. I pulled out a wooden stake-cross from its compartment behind my back and held it up in front of me, facing it towards Angel, "But you are"

Angel stepped forward, making sure to keep his eyes off the cross, "how did you know that?" he asked.

"Two reasons. One, your sent, its faint, but it is detectable. And two, I don't need a sent to know who you are, Angelus, the alleged Vampire with a Soul. Yeah, Buffy told me all about you".

Angel stopped walking; I appeared to have struck a nerve.

"You know Buffy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know Buffy, her Watcher Giles helped me out, trained me in some of the stuff he knew, not that he could teach me anything I didn't already know"

Angel let out a light laugh. "Well then, if you know Buffy, then you know that I'm not a bad person".

"Well that's just the thing, isn't it, _Angel_. You're _not_ a person, well at least not for…how many centuries now?"

Angel's smile faded, "you know, your really beginning to get on my last nerve, so why don't you just lower that thing, and we can both go our separate ways"

I narrowed my eyes at him, my stake-cross stilled raised in front of me. I stepped closer to him; he stood his guard, trying to look tougher than he really was.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me to let you live" I said

"That was the general idea of it, yes" He responded.

I let out a small laugh, "c'mon Angelus, I've been hunting scum like you for five years, and in all that time, I have never _once_ let a vampire get away, and I'm not going to make an acception just because you happen to be Buffy's old love interest".

"Do you honestly thing that I would attack you? And if I were, don't you think I would have done it by now?"

I looked him up and down, and then slowly, I lowered the wooden stake-cross, and replaced it in its rightful position.

"Thank you" He said, "would I be asking to much if I got your name?

I hesitate, though I don't know why, I know in my heart that I can trust him, I guess I'm just playing the tough guy now.

"Trunks" I said, "Trunks Brief"

"This is-"Angel began, but the black man cut him off; clearly wanting Angel to know that he could introduce himself.

"Charles Gunn, just call me Gunn" he said.

"And I'm Wesley Whyndam-Pryce" the English guy said.

"You two aren't vampires" I said, catching their sent for the first time since they entered the room.

"No we're not," Wesley said, "but I used to be a rogue demon hunter"

"Good for you" I said to him half heartedly.

"Hey ya'll" Gunn began, "I don't mean to ruin this little meetin' but don't you think we should get out of here, y'know just incase any blood suckers decide that we aren't as big of a match as they though?"

"Yeah but there's one problem with that" I say, "Sunrise is just around the corner, I'd say half an hour away, and according to Buffy, you guys don't live anywhere near here, there's no way you will get out of here in time"

"We'll just take the sewer, that's the easiest way I can think of" Angel said.

"Cant, the sewer lines are cut off, some kind of construction is being done, come to my apartment, its just around the corner, you can leave as soon as its sunset, but I don't have a coffin for you to sleep in, so your going to have to settle for the couch"

"You do know vampires don't sleep in coffins don't you?"

"Yeah, I just like to make jokes, did it to Spike a lot"

The look on Angel's face after I said that was priceless, he was royally pissed off. So we set off towards my lovely home, seeing as the only sign of disagreement was from Angel himself, little did I know, I was going to be seeing a lot more of these guys, more than I anticipated at the time.


	2. Vamps Make A House Call

**Chapter 2: Vamps make a House Call**

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

The four guys arrived at Trunks' apartment some fifteen minutes later. The sun was beginning to rise when Trunks, Wesley, and Gunn entered the apartment, Angel lingered in the doorway.

"Pretty nice place ya got here" Gunn said, looking around at the apartment, "How does someone who's occupation consists of about zero pay value afford a place like this?"

"I make my money the not so old fashioned way. I sell weapons, Vampire hunting equipment. You'd be surprised how many people in this city hate the living dead" Trunks responded.

"How does one of your…negligence go about telling people of these weapons" Wesley asked Trunks, speaking as if he were Trunks' superior.

"Well for one…I know what negligence means, so don't try that fancy crap on me, I'm not as stupid as you may have come to believe. To answer your question, I use things like the internet, and sometimes I buy space in the tabloids"

"The tabloids? What good is going to come from advertising in the tabloids?" Gunn asked.

"Well, Gunn, if you have been doing what you guys claim to be doing, then you would know that everything the tabloids report is one hundred and fifty percent accurate. People just tend to not believe it, because no one wants to believe that aliens and demons are real"

"Demons yeah…but aliens…now that's just going' a little to far"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that Gunn, after all, you're talking to one"

"What? You're saying you're and alien?"

"Half, on my dad's side"

"But you look human"

"Don't believe everything you see in movies, those are the one fictional thing that will lie to you" Trunks finished, turning his head towards his door, where Angel still stood, "You enjoying my doorstep, Angel?"

"Oh well, you see, vampires can't enter a person's home unless that person is dead or that person invites them in"

Trunks looked at Wes, "Yeah, I know" he turned towards Angel, and after analyzing how big of a mistake he could be making he said, "come on in…and wipe your feet"

Angel stepped into the apartment, finally feeling more comfortable now that he wasn't limited to the doorway. He wondered around the apartment, until he saw Trunks walk over to a large nook in the wall. Trunks placed his hand on what appeared to be a picture of a small lavender haired boy and his dark haired father playing at the beach; the picture turned into a bright green light, and in fatal beep, the nook lifted up into the ceiling.

Behind the risen wall was a large display of weapons; stakes, crosses, and an assortment of guns. 9mm's, AK 47's, sniper rifles, shotguns, sawed-off's, two cross bows, both armed with a wooden arrow. Gunn, Wesley, and Angel stepped up behind Trunks as he removed his two Desert Eagles from his coat and placed them on their proper shelf.

Gunn let out an impressed whistle.

"Damn, talk about a major supply" Gunn said, impressed.

"This is the stuff you sell?" Angel asked.

"No" Trunks responded, "This stuff is my personal collection, no one uses these but me" He took off his jacket and hung it on the stand next to him and began putting away the rest of his equipment.

"Remarkable" Wesley said, picking up one of the bullets from its box, the bullet glowed a bright silvery-blue , "Why do they glow like this?" he asked Trunks.

Trunks, finished putting away his equipment looked at what Wesley was talking about and said, "The bullets contain an immense light energy, about half as powerful as the sun, in order for it to take effect, it must enter the vampire, outside, it's perfectly harmless…and didn't I tell you not to touch anything?"

"Right, sorry" Wesley said, placing the bullet in its proper place, "so, how did you get them, the bullets I mean?"

"I invented them"

"Hold up, you invented a bullet that can kill a vampire?" Gunn asked, unbelievingly.

"Yeah, and don't look at me like it's impossible, you don't even know me"

"Sorry, but damn; I could have used something like that back in my hunting days"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, the bullets are not for sale," Trunks said, walking over to the fridge in the kitchen, grabbing himself a can of Dr. Pepper.

"Why aren't they for sale?" Wesley asked, "An invention like that would surely bring in loads of cash"

"Because, "Trunks responded, taking a seat in a small arm chair in front of the coffee table as Angel, Wes, and Gunn took a seat next to each other on the couch, "It takes and entire full moon cycle to make one set of bullets."

"So you can only make one round a month?" Angel asked.

Trunks answered with a simple nod.

"If that's the case, then how is it you have so many bullets" Wesley asked.

"Because I've been making them every month for three years now, I've only been hunting for five; started when I was fifteen."

"How do you make them?"

"In the risk of sounding cliché, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"I see"

Trunks stood up and walked to the front door, he took a quick look into the hall through the peep hole, then proceeded to lock all three locks, making sure ever lock was locked securely. After which he walked to the balcony's sliding-glass-door, pulled away the curtains, looking outside, then double-locked the door.

"Well, either your very cautious, or very paranoid" Angel said amusingly.

"You want to go back to the doorway?" Trunks retaliated, "Cuz that can be arranged, you're lucky I even invited you in."

"That's kind of an empty threat don't you think? Considering that once I'm invited in, I can come and go as I please."

"Doesn't mean its going to stop me from kicking you out."

"Ladies please," Gunn chimed in, "Let's keep the vamp on human bickering to a minimum."

"Well, in a change of subject, how did you guys know I needed help?"

"Well, one of our co-workers had an uh…vision about you" Wesley said.

"A vision? You guys have a seer? That's got to come in handy"  
"It saved your life didn't it?" Angel said irritably.

"You keep talking to me like that, and you'll find yourself out in the sunlight."

"He is right Angel, he has every right to throw you out" Wesley said, "And even though you have built up a stronger immunity to sunlight than most vampires have, I doubt you'd be able to make it all the way back to the hotel before bursting into flames and turning to dust."

"Thanks, Wes" Angel retaliated, irritated at being proven wrong.

"By the way," Trunks added, "I've only got the couch for someone to sleep on, so unless you want to share, two of you are going to have to leave, I'd suggest the ones that don't burst into flame"

"Yes, well" Wesley said, "I had better be leaving anyway, I've got some more research to do on that Cheshire demon, so, angel, I suppose ill be seeing you later this evening. Trunks, thank you for having me." He added, before walking out of the door.

"He's going home, to work?"

"Yeah, "Angel said, "He's got a demon book; we were in the middle of researching the demon when Cordy had her vision about you."

"Cordy?"

"Cordilea"

"Right," Trunks said, turning his attention towards Gunn, "Don't you got some big ugly-ass demon to be researching about?"

"Nope," Gunn responded," I just go where they tell me and kill whatever needs to be killed"

"So I guess that makes you the leader then, Angel?"

"I guess you can call me that," Angel said turning his attention to Gunn," you think Cordy is having any trouble with Conner?"

"I don't know man, you know how much trouble that kid can be," Gunn answered.

"Who's Conner?" Trunks asked.

"My son" said Angel.

"Son? Hold on, vampires can't reproduce"

"Yeah well, I did…it's a long story really"

"He knocked-up is ex vamp girl Darla, by some weird ass miracle she got pregnant, killed herself, Conner was kidnapped by some freaky ass vampire hunter from the past who had it out for him, he went to some hell dimension with Conner, couple weeks later he comes back as a full grown eighteen-year-old teenager. See, not that long," Gunn said in a mouthful.

Angel looked at Gunn, irritated, "Thanks, Gunn" he said, sarcastically.

Trunks looked at them confused, and was about to respond, until he heard a loud coming from the hallway behind the door. He, Angel, and Gunn rushed over to the door, Trunks undid the locks and flung the door open. A woman was being carried out of her room by some guy, and from the look on his face, he seemed worried. When the guy caught site of the three starring at him, he looked at them relieved.

"Please, she's hurt, can we come in so I can see to the problem," the man asked desperately.

"Sure, ya'll come in" Trunks said.

The hallway was filled instantly with over twenty vampires, all of which were starring at them with hungry, angry looks in their undead eyes. The couple they had invited in was standing there starring at them as well, brandishing their vamp faces.

"Oh, shit"

Trunks slammed the door quickly, leaning against it as the vampires try to force their way into the apartment; Angel and Gunn both leaned back on the door as well.

"I thought you said you could smell out vamps?" Gunn said to Trunks, irritably.

"I can" Trunks responded.

"Then how is it you didn't know those two were vamps?"

"I was worried about the girl, I got distracted and said, 'ya'll come in' that was an open invite for any vampire standing outside in the hallway"

"I don't believe the shitty day this has been…and what about you, Angel, what's your excuse?"

"I was…worried about the girl" Angel said.

"Of course you were"

"Gunn, lock the door, now" Trunks said to him. He does so.

"That's only going to hold them off for a few seconds" Gunn said.

"That's long enough"

They all pushed of the wall, and Trunks pulled a book shelf in front of the door, just as it was being opened. Angel gave the couch a good kick and it slid easily in front of the door, as Gunn pushed the chair against it, and Trunks topped it off with the coffee table.

"That should hole them off for about ten minutes, at most" Angel said.

"We need to get back to the hotel," Gunn replied, "there's no way we can kill that many vamps"

"You got a manhole cover around here?" Angle asked Trunks.

"Yea...about ten stories down, but that's fine, I got an escape route"

"You're really prepared for this huh?" Gunn said.

"I'm not exactly a vampire's favorite guy."

Trunks ran into the bedroom and came back with thirteen empty army type bags.

"What are those for?"

"Got to back my equipment."

Trunks pulled out a set of keys and went over a black door net to the still opened nook; he put the key in the lock and twisted it, opening the door. The room was a large walk in closet, with shelves outlining the left and right walls. He handed Angel and Gun four bags each.

"I have ten different kinds of weapons, fill each bag you have with one kind to each, I'll join you in a minute."

Though confused, Gunn and Angel did as they were told. Meanwhile, Trunks went over to the nook and began taking guns down. He grabbed his Desert Eagles, freshly loading them, and put them in the holsters in his coat. He packed the rest of the weapons and bullets, and then rushed to his room to fill up a bag with clothes.

He rushed to the weapons room and filled up two more bags.

Gunn and Angel had just finished theirs.

"That it?" Angel asked.

"Not quit" Trunks answered, "still got one more bag to fill"

He walked over to the exposed wall, there was a thermostat on it; he turned the dial to the zero degree mark, and the wall split in two and opened up, revealing a hidden wall behind it. On the wall hung a wide variety of blades, swords, knives, daggers, and axes.

"Whoa" Gunn said astonished.

"Why all the weapons security?" Angel asked.

"I only sell these to my, higher priced costumers." Trunks said.

"We need a collection like this," Gunn chimed in, "why don't we got a collection like this?" Angel ignored him.

Trunks began to pull blades from their designated areas, and stuff them into the last bag, until finally, only one sword remained. He zipped up the bag and pulled out the final sword. The blade was thin and narrow, it curved inward slightly and the outer edge of the blade was sharpened.

"I got this custom made in Shang Hai, about two years ago," Trunks said.

"Damn, the Japanese sure know how to make a sword," Gunn said.

"Shang Hai is in China, Gunn," Angel chimed in.

"True," Trunks said, "But it was made by a Japanese samurai, he was in Shang Hai on business,"

Angel shut up after that statement. Trunks grabbed the bag and the swords sheath, and sheathed it, tying it to his belt.

"Lets get out of here," He said.

They grabbed their bags and exited the room. Back in the living room the vampires attempts to break down the door still continued, frequent banging could be hear as the vamps bash their shoulders into the door.

Gunn opened the balcony's sliding-glass-door which led to the fire escape.

"Angel, stay back, until I say otherwise" Trunks said.

He rushed out past Gunn onto the fir escape. He reached underneath it and pulled on something, a metal slide shot out from its hidden spot underneath the fire escape, it slid down easily and stopped abruptly, just inches from the ground below.

"Don't tell me we have to slide down that thing" Gunn said, no pleased.

"No, just the bags," Trunks said in response.

Trunks began to put the bags on the slide in pairs, they slid down easily and within minutes the bas were all on the ground below. He stood up and pulled on a hidden ladder, it slid down stopping instantly, inches from the ground.

"Gunn, go down first, open up the manhole cover and start throwing bags down into it, but whatever you do, do not touch the side panels of the ladder"

"Why not?"

"Just trust me on this one"

Gunn did as he was told and began to climb down the ladder, when he reached the bottom he pulled the lid off the sewer and tossed the bags into it, before jumping in himself.

"Alright, Angel," Trunks began, "um…here" he handed Angel an umbrella.

"You're joking right?" Angel said, looking at Trunks as if he were nuts.

"Do you want to burst into flames?"

Angel sighed and grabbed the umbrella, pushing it open and holding it over his head.

"Well, at least its black" he said before he climbed down the ladder one-handed; when he touched the ground he rushed over to t he sewer and hopped inside. Just then, a loud crash from the inside of the apartment came echoing from the door.

The vamps had finally broken through the door. On instinct Trunks hopped onto the ladder, grabbing the side panels, he slid down, his jacket flapping in the wind. His hands touched numerous buttons as he slid down the ladder. He hit the bottom and rushed to the sewer and jumped in. Ten stories up, his apartment explode, shattering glass and dusting most of the vampires inside.

"Oh thank the lord it worked" he said, leaning against the wall of the underground sewer tunnel.

"Hold up," Gunn said, turning to him, "you mean to tell me that this is the first time you've done this? You mean you never tested it out before?"

"Yes Gunn, I make it a habit of blowing up my own home on a regular basis"

"Oh this is just great" Angel said in frustration, clearly not paying any attention to Trunks or Gunn.

"What is it?" Gunn asked.

"This tunnel doesn't lead anywhere near the hotel"

"Oh well that's just wonderful. I'm telling' you guys right now, I am not spending the rest of this extremely hot ass day, with two white guys, in a sewer that's funkier than James Brown."

"Relax, Gunn" Trunks said, "I know where we can go"


End file.
